Angel de Paz
by Akasuna No Hikari
Summary: SongFic...Aqui estoy, tu tambien aunque sea en la imaginación baby..Como amiga te he sido fiel ahora te llevo en la piel, se que no va a suceder pero lo puedo soñar...Eres mi angel de paz dejame volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar..R x S


_Hola!!!_

_Bueno pues ademas de actualizar mi fanfic "Por siempre Star", me entraron unas ganas terribles de escribir y al escuchar esta cancion se me vinieron a la mente Starfire y Robin, asi que aqui los dejos con este pequeño SongFic con la Cancion Angel de Belinda..Espero sus Reviews _

**

* * *

**

**ANGEL DE PAZ**

_**Aqui estoy, Tú también  
aunque sea en la imaginación, baby,  
esta vez  
quiero ser  
la luna llena que te espera  
y te ilumina...**__**como amiga te he sido fiel  
ahora te llevo en la piel  
se que no va a suceder  
pero lo puedo soñar.  
Te digo**_

_Sus ojos azules antes ocultos bajo un antifaz hoy se mostraban libremente, contemplando las estrellas, sentado en la azotea de su actual hogar. Derrepente se abre la puerta dando paso a una hermosa joven pelirroja de piel cobriza y ojos verdes._

_-Que haces aqui Dick?- dijo, acomodandose al lado del joven_

_-Nada Kori solo miraba las estrellas-_

_-Son hermosas no??..a mi en especial me encanta la Luna-_

_-No hay Luna en el cielo que brille mas que tu Kori-_

**_somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma._**

_-Sabes Dick, me encanta tu compañia, no me importaria quedarme una eternidad aqui a tu lado-_

_-A mi tambien me encanta tu compañia, siento tanta paz en mi interior-_

_-Me siento completa, siento que estando contigo ya nada me hace falta- El chico la atrajo, abrazandola fuertemente como si no la quisiera soltar_

**Tu sello de amor  
lo llevo en la piel  
ser solo amigos, no es fácil, baby  
despertar es un dolor  
si no es verdad lo que yo mas quiero  
y aun espero.  
como amiga te he sido fiel  
ahora te llevo en la piel  
¿cuándo se va a terminar,  
o cuando se hará realidad?**

-Pero ambos sabemos, que no podemos estar juntos, al menos no por ahora, no mientras seamos heroes, y mientras cuidemos esta ciudad- dijo alejandose de la muchacha

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitar que me duela, me duele mucho-

-No te preocupes algun dia, todo esto terminara y podremos hacer relidad nuestros deseos, como dos personas comunes-

-Si-

**Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.**

-Dick...alguna ves has deseado ser una persona comun-

-Aveces..pero si no hubiera sido un heroe, no te hubiera conocido y no estariamos aqui-

-Si, tienes razon...pero aveces se tienen tantas responsabilidades!!-

-Kori, hasta las personas comunes y corrientes tienen responsabilidades...pero sabes a tu lado las responsabilidades son mas faciles de cumplir-

**Tanto miedo tengo de perderte  
tanto miedo de no verte mas  
aunque eres mi amigo  
para mi algo mas  
este bello secreto  
mi corazón guardará  
todo lo he soñado  
y era contigo**

-Aveces tengo tanto miedo de que algo te suceda!!- solloso la chica

-Lo se Kori pero ese es un riezgo que siempre correremos-

-Aveces me gustaria que el peligro desapareciera-

-Algun dia desaparecera te lo prometo- Nuevamente la atrajo hacia el y la chica se acurruco

**Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.**

-Kori tu sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo, no es asi??-

-Si, lo se Dick, -

-Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro nada malo nos va a suceder-

-Nunca me dejes sola-

-Ni tu a mi-

**Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.**

-Te amo Dick-

-Y yo te amo a ti Kori-

Ambos chicos juntan sus rostros y se entrelazan en un hermoso y dulce beso. Se separan lentamente y se pueden ver sus rostros sonrrojados.

De pronto la imagen se empieza a hacer borrosa, hasta que desaparece. Un joven con antifaz y un uniforme color negro se despierta agitado, se incorpora lentamente y se marcha.

**Aquí estoy,  
tu también,  
aunque sea en la imaginación, baby**

Simplemente una rosa, una lagrima y un epitafio que decia:

Kori Anders

(1990 - 2007)

"Hermosa princesa"

"Valiente Titan"

"Mejor amiga"

"Mi angel de paz"


End file.
